1. Technical Field
The current disclosure relates to a loading mechanism of a storage device, particularly to a loading mechanism of a storage device wherein the storage devicecan be replaced rapidly without using screws.
2. Related Art
In accompany with the advancement of technology and great demand of information nowadays, the capacity and quantity of hard drives used in a server have been significantly increased. Hard drives are well known in the art into two types: the traditional hard disk drives (HDD) and the thinner solid state drives (SSD), with several size options: 3.5 inches, 2.5 inches, or 1.8 inches. Normally, the hard drive is pre-installed in a carrier, and then placed in a rack or a cabinet to be fastened into a server.
In general, hard drives are fastened in a server's rack by screws. When maintenance or replacement is required, each of the fastening screws has to be removed and fastened back again after the completion of maintenance. The steps of removal and fastening of the screws are very time consuming, particularly when the operators need to perform such steps again and again upon many hard drives daily. The repetitive removal and fastening steps upon hard drives greatly affect the efficiency of maintenance or support service. It is therefore an important issue of how to improve the efficiency of hard drive assembly and disassembly for maintenance or replacement purpose, particularly for the maintenance of a large amount of hard drives.
In addition, in order to prolong the usage of server's racks, industrial computer cabinets, or telecommunication cabinet, the adaptability of hard drives with various specifications also needs to be considered. A better loading mechanism for different sizes of hard drives will definitely improve the stability and convenience of the whole system during maintenance or replacement support, and minimize the cost and labor during machine shut down.